Forgotten Geass
by Dracyllion
Summary: A collection of Code Geass oneshot stories.
1. Interview with Zero

A humorous oneshot about Zero getting interviewed in a live broadcast.  
Not to be taken too seriously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Interview with Zero**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," started the man sitting on an expensive leather sofa, "Would you please start by introducing yourself."

Sitting on another sofa, opposite to the blond man who'd just spoken, was a masked figure with dark clothing. His, if it indeed was a man, slender figure was looking rather relaxed, left leg hanging over the right, while leaning backwards on the sofa.

A low, metallic voice arose from within the black mask, "I am...Zero! The leader of the Order of the Black Knights!" With a theatrical gesture, the figure quickly rose up, making a flashy pose towards the camera on his left before continuing, "We are the bane of all those who abuse their power, and at the same time saviors to those without strength to stand up for themselves."

"We..." Rising his gloved hands up in the air he paused for a moment before bringing them down to his sides, shouting, "Are the allies of justice!"

After that, he gave another pose and then sat back down on the sofa. The blond haired reporter seemed strangely fired up by his guests performance and his voice was filled with excitement as he said, "Zero, I thank you for this chance for an interview. And not just me, the whole world is holding their breath right about now."

"No problem, Diethard. It's all part of my ultimate plan, anyhow." The calm, calculated answer further lit up the fire in the reporter's eyes and he was quick to take up the chance, "Now then, let's start with something simple. How about this, who is Zero?"

The masked figure cocked his head and Diethard quickly corrected the question, "Ah, no, not the man **behind** the mask. Tell about the man known as Zero. Who is he? What is his goal? Why did he appear? Those kinds of things."

Zero thought for a short while, during which Diethard couldn't help fidgeting nervously on his sofa. Then, the mysterious voice spoke up, "Well, I think the question "Who Zero is?" has already been answered, but in case someone missed it, I'll say it again."

Getting up again, Zero gracefully bowed to the camera, and exclaimed, "Zero is...The one who will punish those not fit to hold power. Zero is...the ally of justice!!!" The gloved right hand shot up and Diethard could almost see the grin on the face behind the mask.

Not bothering to sit down, the voice went on, "As to my goal... It is the liberation of Japan! To get back what was taken from the people living here. And, of course, to shove those britannians back to where they came from."

Basking in the spotlight, it almost looked like there was a shining halo over the dark black mask. Diethard, suppressing the urge to start clapping, used his professional reporter skills to keep the show going, "So, what was Zero born from? What have we to thank for this miracle that has been granted to us?"

A silence. The dark figure had frozen in the middle of a pose, not moving an inch.

Realizing he might've found a sensitive subject, Diethard was not about to let his guest off the hook. But before he could use his amazing skills at digging up dirt, Zero came back to motion.

"Born? Heh...he hah ha heheee. Zero was born...when my mother was assassinated."

Even Diethard couldn't help but gasp at the sudden revelation. He had been expecting all kinds of things from this interview, but even he had never thought he'd get something this big.

With a hasty voice, he pegged Zero to continue, "Assassinated? By Britannians?"

Another theatrical gesture from Zero, interpreted as a 'yes' by Diethard.

"So, is it all about revenge to you, then? Has all the talk about being the ally of justice been nothing but justification for a personal vendetta?

Diethard knew that if anything went wrong now, it could utterly destroy everything Zero had worked for, but he couldn't help his reporter's nature.

"Vendetta? No, no, nothing of the sort. It is true I carry a grudge over my mother's death, but that is only because it robbed me of my chances to get a proper, high class life." A shrug indicating it was a matter of the past, "But it matters not anymore. I shall make sure, with my own hands, that no one else will have to suffer through such a traumatic event."

This time, Diethard really did start clapping. He also looked like he was about to cry, and with a touched voice he said, "Ah, the tragic past of our hero revealed! Such a noble soul he is, doing his best to prevent such tragedies from happening ever again! This is truly a man worth of our trust, dear watchers! The one to lead us to the Golden Age!"

Now, Diethard had alson gotten up, madly flailing his hands around, fanatically supporting Zero's ideas with his words, saying things like, "Let us all rally under him and open the doors the new era!" and "Just you wait Britannia! No matter where you go or what you do, the Zero will get you!" and even "I love this man! Come join us in the Order of the Black Knights, for the future lies with them!"

It was around the "I love this man!" that the cameramen realized it might be better to stop recording. Diethard, not noticing the broadcast had already been cut off, continued his passionate rant even to the point where Zero had to tell him to shut up.

Then, without a single warning, Britannian Knightmares broke into the studio.

As if it he had just realized what it meant to make a live interview, Diethard, for the first time in his life, panicked.

Of course, Zero had predicted the whole scenario from the very moment he'd agreed to the live interview and as such, had prepared means of escape in the form of a Karen/MK II combination.

So as soon as the Britannian forces broke into the studio, the red custom made Knightmare dropped through the roof right next to Zero and Diethard, grabbing them both and making a quick, daring escape through the enemy ranks.

For the next few weeks, the live interview was all the Japan talked about even though the government of Area 11, led by Cornelia, did their very best to root out all discussion, or at the very least make Zero look bad. But just like Zero had accurately predicted, his little stunt made his popularity skyrocket.

Soon, the Order of the Black Knights had a real flood of applications coming from both Elevens and Britannians alike.  
The support they were receiving also increased, and the Order even gained some new, powerful benefactors.

And, like C.C. later said about the incident, "Popularity's good and all, but where's my pizza?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm...Pizza...  
When I first thought up this oneshot, it didn't have the Britannian attack in it, but I thought it would only make sense.  
Not that anything would've had to make sense anyhow, considering how OOC Lelouch goes. I did try to keep Diethard  
in character, though. Mainly because it was more fun that way. I could also have written more details here and there,  
but I never planned this to be anything more than a short, humorous little...uh, whatever it is. Oh, yeah, oneshot. Ehheh...


	2. Truth Unveiled  With Diethard

Forgotten Geass 2

My second Code Geass oneshot. Still on the humor department, it would seem.  
And...still with Diethard. Oh well.  
As with this story, I actually tried to put a little more details on it compared to the first one...  
And no, this one is in no way related to the first one.  
Although, if you really want to, you **could** think of this as a sort of a prequel. Just that it was never meant to be one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Truth Unveiled - With Diethard**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkened stage before the show. Two chairs seated on the opposite sides of a small wooden table sitting in front of a huge, black screen.

Suddenly, a single spotlight lit up at the far edge of the stage, accompanied by a familiar theme song. The spotlight slowly rolled across the stage, briefly going over the table and chairs on it's way to the other side and then back, while the theme song kept playing.

Just when the spotlight reached the right edge of the stage where it had first appeared, the theme song ended.

"How are you, dear watchers?!" The question was shouted with great passion as the blond haired host of the show currently being broadcasted entered the circle of light.

The live audience, comprised exclusively of Diethard fans, burst into explosive applauses, whistling and shouting wildly.

The blond man on stage took this as if it was an everyday natural occurence, smiling

and waving his hand at the people cheering him.

Then, with a strong, disctinctive voice, he announced, "Welcome, again, to the

climax of the news week, the---," He raised his left hand up, lifted his chin up a little, and shouted, "Truth Unveiled! – With DIETHARD!!!"

During another maelstrom of applauses, Diethard gracefully made his way to the table, comfortably sitting down on the other chair, waiting for the applauses to die down.

After silence had once more returned to the studio, Diethard started, "Well then, today we shall take a look at the hottest topic around Area 11 these days – The Order of the Black Knights."

With a snap of his fingers, a picture of the executive commitee of the Order of the Black Knights appeared on the huge screen behind Diethard. Turning slightly towards the screen, but not so much as to turn his back to the cameras, or the audience, he continued, "As I'm sure everyone in Area 11 knows by now, the Order of the Black Knights is a group that has taken it upon themselves to sort out the wrongs of this world."

His smile ever welcoming, Diethard opened his arms to a subliminal invitation, "In the past months, they have gained adamant support ranging from different terrorist-organization's to normal citizens, both Britannian and Eleven alike."

Turning his attention back to the screen, Diethard continued, "It is, of course, no big suprise to see the attention they have garnered in such a short time. After all, the Order of the Black Knights has it all."

"A charismatic leader!" An enormous picture of Zero filled the screen behind Diethard.

"Superior style!" The picture turned into one of the executive committee in their custom tailored black outfits.

"And..." Diethard's voice started rising, in expectance of what was to come.

"...A huge fanbase!!"

The picture onscreen changed into a one of a sunny beach. On the beach, lying on the golden sand, was none other than Jeremiah Gottwald himself. He turned towards the camera, incidentally revealing a glass of orange juice on his other hand, and the camera zoomed to his face as he showed the audience his perfectly-white-teeth smile.

The camera then zoomed back out, and Jeremiah raised the glass of orange juice, opening his mouth and...

Before the man onscreen could say anything, the screen went black. Diethard, his hand pressed against his forehead in slight irritation, turned to the audience offering them an apologetic shrug.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, dear watchers. We had...the wrong clip. Here's the real one," snapping his fingers, the screen turned back on, this time showing a street full of shouting people carrying large signs with things like "Zero for President" or "The Order of the Black Knights Rules" and even one with "Down you go, Britannia!" on them.

With another flick of his fingers, the screen went back into black and the spotlight was given back to Diethard.

"As you can see, the Order of the Black Knights is no small organization. They are, for sure, a force to be reckoned with."

Diethard's smile turned into a wicked grin as he continued, "As further proof of that, the Britannian government seems utterly incapable of rooting them out. Or doing anything to hamper them at all."

Another spotlight, this time at the left edge of the stage, appeared. Turning towards the direction of the light, Diethard went on, "As a matter of fact, why don't we ask our first guest tonight what he thinks about the Order?"

Accompanied by the show's theme song, a young man appeared in the circle of light, and then walked to the other chair sitting down facing Diethard.

The blue haired boy seemed a bit nervous, but there was also a glint of excitement in his eyes as he waited for Diethard to start.

"Well then, our first guest tonight is a student from the Ashford Academy, known widely for it's long history and whatever." An ingratiating smile crossed the blond man's lips as he continued, "So, young man, would you first tell your name to the audience. I'm sure they're just dying to know."

With a nervous smile, the boy stood up, turned towards the audience and introduced himself, "I-I'm Rival. It's my first time in TV so I'm kinda nervous. Eh heh hehe..." This earned him a few laughs from the audience, but taking them as encouragement rather than mockery, his smile grew a fraction and he sat back down.

"So, Rival, what do you think about the Order of the Black Knights?" The question was asked with a sugar-coated voice, with just a slight hint of hidden venom in it.

"Well," Rival started, his eyes wandering around the studio, "At first, I guess I thought they were pretty cool. Ye know, the outfits and all that stuff about being allies of justice."

Encouraged by the nods of Diethard, Rival concluded, "But in the end, I guess they're not that great after all. I mean, they talk about being some kind of justice-doers, yet they don't really seem to care about us normal people."

It was not quite what Diethard had expected, but like the professional he was, he didn't let his suprise show. Instead, he started drilling the poor Rival.

"Oh? And what made you think that? The incident at Narita?" Rival nodded, opening his mouth to say something, but not being quite fast enough.

"Oh, that was truly such a tragic accident, that one." Diethard cut in before Rival could say anything, "But can you put the blame on just the Order of the Black Knights and Zero? They were not the only ones at Narita, back then."

Seeing Rival's eyes widen, Diethard kept pushing, "Yes, the Britannians were also there. It was because these two forces collided with each other that such a horrible thing ensued. Indeed, the Britannians were as much to blame for it as the Order of the Black Knights."

Rival looked like he wanted to argue the point, just that he didn't know how. He had been caught in Diethard's cunning trap, and had no means to escape it anymore.

A satisfied smile rose to the blond man's face.

"Well, now that responsibility for that has been justly divided, I think it is time for our next guest." Gesturing Rival that his time was over, Diethard started turning towards his right, then remembered something and turned back to Rival.

"Say..." Diethard started, taking something from his pocket.

"How would you like Zero's autograph. Authentic, of course."

Rival's eyes flared up, as he eyed the autograph Diethard had placed on the table

in front of him. Hesitating only for a moment, he snatched the autograph with considerable agility. Then, turning towards the audience, Rival bowed deeply and left the stage from where Diethard had previously come from.

The spotlight lit up, once more, on the left edge of the stage, this time illuminating a frail girl on a wheelchair. The girl's eyes were closed, but she still had an aura of awareness to her, as if she was observing the studio with her other senses.

Behind the girl, pushing the wheelchair, was a young man with short black hair.

His eyes, unlike those of the girl, were fully open, carefully exploring every inch of the room around them without missing as much as a single detail.

Diethard didn't even wait the two to reach him before he started, "Now, our next guest is also from the renowned Ashford Academy. Is this a coincidence? Is his fate? Whatever it is, there is no doubting that forces unknown to us are at work here!"

By the end of Diethard's rant, the wheelchair had safely reached the table, despite the bump in the stage that had almost ended in a more or less seious accident.

"So, please go ahead and introduce yourself," Diethard asked the girl in the wheelchair, not even bothering to smile since she couldn't possibly see it anyhow.

The boy with black hair turned the wheelchair so that it was facing the audience and whispered words of encouragement to the suddenly shy girl's ear.

After a while of gathering her courage, the girl spoke, "I'm Nunnally. Pleased to meet you all." Turning the wheelchair back towards Diethard, who seemed to have lost his usual spirits.

Looking a bit bored, Diethard asked the girl, "So...What effect do you think the Order of the Black Knights will have on both Area 11's economics and politics since they have established themselves as an organization bent on rooting out evil wherever they find it, and with all the support they have gained recently, will soon have the measures to do just that."

The audience gasped in awe. It was the famous 'triple-trap' of Diethard's, used only on those he deemed unworthy of his attention. The main idea was to confuse the guest with a fast-paced, multi-dimensional question that left the victim in a state of utter confusion, unable to answer. A question that had been carefully prepared beforehand.

The small girl remained silent for a moment, but to Diethard's great suprise, seemed to have come up with a decent answer in a matter of moments. Without a hint of nervousness or anxiety, in a voice filled with confidence, the girl started, "Considering the current state of Area 11's economics and taking into account how the Order of the Black Knights has already affected it by killing Prince Clovis and intervening with the Britannian government's work, I'd think that-"

Before she could reach the conclusion, Diethard used his final resort.

"Yes, yes, I totally agree with you. Oh dear, look at the time!" Looking at his watch, Diethard exlaimed, "It looks like it's time to wrap things up for the night. Thank you for your insightful comment, Nunnally. I'd give you an authentic autograph of Zero, too, but I only had one with me. Bye-bye!"

Gesturing at the black haired youth to take the girl away, Diethard allowed himself a mental sigh of relief. He had barely escaped a nasty sitution. If he had allowed the girl to continue, it could've ended with him looking bad, inefficient even. That's the feeling he'd gotten, and those feelings of his had never been wrong. Not once.

Glaring at the blond host, the young man with black hair held his temper, even if only barely, knowing he could get back at the man anytime he wanted. Any way he wanted.

Diethard, oblivious to the purple eyes staring daggers at him, continued to finish his show, even if it was a little too early for that.

"And that, dear watchers, is how people think about the Order of the Black Knights, the allies of justice. They are thought of as the defenders of the weak and the bane of those who abuse their power. They are an organization unlike anything we've ever seen, yet there is something in them that makes it easy for anyone to relate to."

Waving his hands frantically, the screen lit up one more time, this time with a super rare picture of Zero posing atop a skyscraper. At this point, the audience that had remained oddly silent for some time, started showing signs of life again.

"Thank you for watching 'Truth Unveiled' - with..." Turning to the audience, Diethard raised his both arms high up, as if asking the audience.

Recognizing their cue, the audience screamed at the top of their lungs, "DIETHARD!!!"

With a broad smile returned to his face, Diethard got up and gracefully bowed to the audience. It had been yet another successful show, and he had even been able to promote the Order of the Black Knights. Zero would surely be pleased, perhaps enough to give him a personal interview even.

"Ah," he sighed happily, walking towards his personal changing room, "I love being me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, I really liked writing the Orange-kun part. To those wondering about it, it was an advertisement. As for what they were  
advertising, I can't really say. Orange juice, perhaps? Or it could've been some sort of holiday resort advertisement.

There was actually one more scene planned in it, but it didn't make it. No worries, though, it wasn't anything great.  
I wonder who I should write about next...I mean, Diethard's a great character to write about, but still.  
Perhaps I'll write a short romantic oneshot? Then again, maybe not.

The only complaint I have about this one was that there was no C.C. in there. It's just not as much fun without C.C.


End file.
